happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Labor Pains
Labor Pains (alt. title: What to Expect When Raymond's Expecting) is a HTFF episode. Starring roles *Raymond *Handy *Trixie Featuring roles *Lammy *Rammy and Laymond *Ring and Dav *Raro *Quin *Nutty *Random Appearances *Gail *Reese *Cody *Pop *Cub *Jenna and Chloe *Daddy O *Kiddy O *Commy *Maddie *Elemental *Squabbles (replaces Elemental's role in the TV airings) Plot Raymond is shown waiting for her friends, Random and Nutty. When they come over, they reveal that they brought their children so they could have a playdate. Raymond then starts to feel sad as all of her children are with Lammy. Then Raymond remembers that she and Handy can have a child, so she decides to get going. At Raymond's house, Handy is shown about to eat a box of chocolates but due to his lack of hands, he can't. Then Raymond comes in, about to turn on some relaxing music and about to do it with Handy. They begin to as the scene cuts to black. The scene cuts to show the hospital where Raymond is shown crying. Germy reveals that due to the fact that Raymond used to be a male, she can't have children. This causes Raymond to cry even more as Handy walks out with her to comfort her. Outside, Raymond is sad at all the people who have children (Pop and Cub, Jenna, Chloe and Joan, Daddy-O and Kiddy-o, and Commy and Maddy) then Raymond bumps into Trxixe. Raymond realizes that if Trixie could turn her into a girl, she can turn her into a pregnant one. Raymond begs to Trixie for help, so Trixie shrugs and casts a spell on Raymond, thus making her pregnant. Trixie then warns Raymond that it may not be worth it. A few weeks later, Raymond is trying to do her job at the music store. She decides to fool around on her spinning chair, though it upsets her baby, causing her to shrug. Then Raymond is about the ride a roller coaster but she can't as her stomach makes her too big, thus preventing the ride from working. She is then shown sad, eating some cotton candy, until Lammy comes by telling her that she shouldn't eat such food while pregnant, so she gets upset and throws her cotton stick, impaling Elemental in the eye. Raymond then asks Lammy about how she survived the pains of child birth. Lammy suggests her to do what she did, relax. The scene cuts to show Raymond and Lammy in a sauna, relaxing. Suddenly, her baby starts crying again, so Lammy suggests going outside. Once she goes outside for a long while, she goes to check up on Lammy, however once she does it's revealed that Lammy has died from staying in the sauna for too long. This causes Raymond to feel more pain. The scene cuts to show Handy rushing into the hospital a few months later. He goes to Raymond who is crying on her bed. Handy then wonders what's wrong as Raymond reveals that this is the most pain she's ever been in. Suddenly, Raymond is shown about to give brith, while Handy, Raymond's/Lammy's kids, Random and Nutty watch. Once she does, she is revealed to gave birth to a healthy baby girl whom she and Handy name Gail. Then Germy comes by as he wants to see the baby, but once he picks up the baby, she gets scared and shoots out a spike from her beaver tail, impaling Germy. Raymond then gets her newborn baby back. Trixie shows up, pointing out that this was a lesson to show to Raymond that girls can suffer pain, but Raymond is too busy with her new child. Moral "After a rain comes a rainbow." Deaths *Elemental (Squabbles in TV airings) is impaled by a cotton candy stick. *Lammy dies from spending too much time in the sauna. *Germy is impaled by Gail's spike. Trivia *This episode's plot is loosely based on the 1996 movie Junior. *This marks the debut of Gail. *This episode reveals that Lammy is the owner of all of Raymond's children. *This is the third time sex is shown in HTFF episode, though like the previous times it's censored. *This episode is referred to as "What to Expect When Raymond's Expecting" on DVDs and current TV guides. *On the TV airings, Squabbles has Elemental's role. *While suffering from child birth pain, Raymond's star marking wilts/shrinks, the same goes for her tail. *Handy rushing the hospital and seeing Raymond crying in bed, is confirmed to be a reference the memetic Crtl Alt Del comic, Loss http://i2.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/143/193/cad-20080602-358b1.jpg. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 80 Episodes